HMS Courage
Background history to this ship is that it was once used as a deep-sea fisher for the Gilnean Kingdom until being oppressed into wartime service when the Greymane Wall was torn asunder. Changes to the fisher could be seen with the addition of cannon portholes, extra supporting beams, and the addition of another mast near the stern. Visable changes, along side these ones, also can be seen with the typical colors of auburn and blue in complicance to the Alliance Naval Standard Procedure (ANSP). The prior captain of the ship is unknown, but the drydock the Courage comes from is Keel Harbor. The prior name to the vessel was the H.M.S Nightclaw, but was changed per the buyer's new request for a more "human" name, compared to that of a Gilnean (or worgen, to be specific). Due to the nature of the vessel versus Forsaken destroyer-class warships, the Courage was forced to serve as a "ship hunter", or reserved to an auxillary transport role due to it's high-speed hull and rather miniscule frame. However, it suffered combat damage when being transported to Stormwind. Fishing Services The Nightclaw, prior to it's renaming to the Courage, served as a deep-sea fisher, as stated prior on this page. It's range outside of dock was roughly four nautical miles to catch large fish, such as shark and deep-sea salmon. Other operations noted on this vessel would hint at minor occurances of whaling, but such excersises were no longer practiced due to the severe damage suffered to the vessels. Due to the nature of Gilneas' seas, fishing was usually a relatively difficult task, especially with the jagged outcroppings of rock. These rocks prevented the vessel from utilizing it's impressive speed, which made dragging nets ever more difficult. At low speeds, such nets dragged the vessel down, and made turning vastly more difficult. In total, the Nightclaw's ''service as a fisher was plagued with inadequite usage and poor geographical location made it's operational career as a civilian vessel costly. War Services Being that it's civilian use was plagued with domestic problems, the H.M.S ''Nightclaw was then pressed into immediate service to act as a support ship to the heavily beleagued Gilnean fleet. After extensive modifications were completed at Keel Harbor's drydock, which added the mentioned above, the craft was sent to run interference on the invading Forsaken threat with limited to marginal success. Major delays were also impacting the effectiveness of the ship, including it's armament being stolen several times and the mast structure failures. The latter was solved with extra reinforcement spars, as well as a rienforced hull to compensate. After two months time, the Nightclaw was cleared for service. Taking to the open waters only three months after the Forsaken began their invasion, the ship was - by far - the youngest and smallest vessel in the Gilnean fleet. Weighing in at a fraction of the typical Proudmoore-class destroyer, and also have a quarter amount of cannon aboard, the vessel was at an extreme disadvantage regarding typical flank-to-flank warfare. Such was noted when the previous captain attempted such, and had to withdraw when the vessel was nearly sank by a single broadside. That following week, the ship was repaired, and a new captain placed aboard. This time, the vessel was then used as a "Ship hunter", using the terrain that once hindered it's uses to full advantage. Such was required with only twelve cannon, six on both sides, firing a miniscule six-pounder cannon. However, with the smaller gun calibre and the advanced speed of the design, it was effective at destroying the vastly underarmored stern of modern Proudmoore-class ships. The Nighthclaw ''is also accredited for making the "zig-zag" approach in regards of attack, where the vessel goes diagnally at a target's stern, and fires once the flank's majority of artillery is on target. It would fire, then turn it's oppisite flank to the victim's stern, firing as well. This allowed one side to reload, and one side to fire, providing a semi-continous rain of bronze at a target. The ''Nightclaw has sank two destroyers and finished off a wounded frigate by this manner. However, as the ship's kingdom fell, and the family having no more use of the vessel, it was sent to Darnassus, then Stormwind, under transport services. During the transport, the vessel came under fire by a rogue pirate group, suffering minimal damage to the hull whilst taking severe damage to it's forward sails. During this time, it carried passengers of both refugees and weapons, before being set in a harbor with intent on being sold. About ten years after this event, the Nightclaw was bought by a young Crown agent named Anthony Berden, coordinator of the Berden Detection Agency. Crew and Operation Being that the vessel is vastly smaller than the larger brothers and sisters of the naval family, the crew is only a quarter to a fifth of what a destroyer would carry. Typically, each vessel has thirty-to-fifty crew in total. Cannons Each cannon has a crew of three, which include the commander, gunner, '''and loader.' Rigging Four crewman man the limited sails and rigging, working as also deckhands when winds are calm, or otherwise the sails are stable. Anchor Crew Two large crewmembers perform the task of lifting the eighty-pound iron anchor, using a circular winch to draw the device aboard. Deckhands Five deckhands help secure the deck when under fire, and also assist on the ship where needed. Also serve as janitors in off-time. Officers There is a '''captain, first mate, '''and '''navigator.' The first mate doubles as the ship's engineer. Statistics Hull Length: 35' Width: 14' Level(s): 2 Masts Number: 2 Sails: 8 Hollow cannonball.jpg|Standard hollow round that the Courage uses. Can also be filled with powder to make an HE projectile. 6pdr cannon.jpg|Standard 6pdr naval gun on it's carriage. Shape: Rectangular/Obtuse Triangle Artillery Number: 12 (6 on each flank) Calibre: 6-pdr (54mm) Shell-type: Hollow cannonball Max. gun elevation: 6 degrees Max. gun depression: -1 degrees Current Crew Compliment As of March 23rd, 2014, the vessel was purchased and name changed to the H.M.S Courage, it's captain Anthony Berden. The rest of the crew has yet to be hired. Current Usage The Courage is undergoing a complete overhaul and repair. Expected launch date is in two weeks. Category:Ships Category:Stormwind Navy